La sirvienta
by amyrosefans1
Summary: Nuevamente quede en shock al ver a Sonic ya desnudo y aun mas al ver el tamaño de su miembro, enserio pensaba que eso iba a caber en mi. En cuanto iba a decirle algo sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada.


-¿Y porque yo me tengo que hacer cargo?-

-Vamos Sonic no seas así-

-pero no necesito de nadie-

-hoo por favor solo piénsalo-

Suspire. Ase 20 minutos que escuchaba discutir a esas dos personas, ¿y por que discutían? así por mí. Déjenme presentarme, soy Amy Rose soy una eriza de un extraño color rosa, y mi familia le ha servido a la familia the hedgehog desde hace mucho tiempo, no es que se amos sus esclavos o algo así, es solo que mi familia a sido los sirvientes de la familia the hedgehog, ya que siempre mi familia a respetado a su familia y ellos a nosotros, es por eso que desde el principio su familia lea gustado tener a mi familia de sirvientes, ya que nos estiman y confían en nosotros, ya que nunca les hemos quedado mal, es por eso que mi familia trabaja para la familia the hedgehog y a cambio nos dan un techo donde vivir.

Toda mi familia está distribuida entre la familia the hedgehog y todos trabajamos muy bien, bueno excepto yo, siempre he sido muy tonta para servir ya que siempre termino rompiendo algo por no decir echándolo a perder. Y esas dos personas que discuten por mi detrás de esas puertas, están decidiendo con quien me voy a quedar, así es soy tan torpe que ya he pasado por todas las mansiones de la familia the hedgehog y en todas he hecho un desastre, pero como les había dicho antes su familia nos estima así que antes de despedirme mean dado unas oportunidades, así que me llevaron hacia las mansiónes de la familia a la cual hemos servido desde hace mucho tiempo, y esta era la última que me quedaba, bueno no era precisamente una mansión o una casa si no un gran departamento ubicado en la parte más rica de la ciudad, si no mal recuerdo cuando veníamos asía aquí me había contado Sonia, o por cierto Sonia es el nombre de una de las personas que discutían por mí, ella era quien me había traído aquí ya que recientemente en su mansión había cometido otra vez uno de mis errores, por lo que ella me había traído a este departamento para hablar con el ultimo de la familia the hedgehog, por lo que esta era mi última oportunidad. Pero volviendo al tema Sonia me había contado que en este departamento vivía su hermano mayor de nombre Sonic the hedegehog. también me conto que vivía solo ya que no quería estar cerca de nadie, eso me asusto ya que ¿Qué tal si no me quería ahí? esta persona era la última que me quedaba ya que si no me aceptaba o volvía a cometer otro error eso significaba que me despedirían, y eso me aterraba ya que siempre he sido una inútil, se que suena feo pero es la verdad, cuando era pequeña obviamente no trabajaba aun, eran mis padres los que trabajaban en la mansión de la familia the hedegehog yo solo me la pasaba jugando ya que aun era muy pequeñita y como la familia the hedgehog no tenía ningún inconveniente en que nuestra familia tuviera a sus hijos nos dejaban quedarnos, pero una vez que cumplíamos los 15 años empezábamos a trabajar para la familia, yo empecé gustosa ya que trabajaría al lado de mis padres, pero al cometer mi primer error eso cambio, ya que de ahí siguieron bastantes, hasta que decidieron enviarme con otro miembro de la familia the hedgehog, y así es como llegue aquí, yo y mis errores llegamos hasta mi última oportunidad.

Suspire, al parecer no me quería aquí ya que la discusión seguía por lo que iría directamente al a calle, ya que la familia the hedgehog fue lo más comprensible posible con migo, y la verdad si los entiendo, me han dado tantas oportunidades que no podría decirles cuantas fueron.

La verdad ya había perdido la esperanza de que el señor Sonic me diera una oportunidad ya que se rehusaba al aceptarme y eso que ni siquiera la señorita Sonia le había dicho de mis metidas de patas.

De repente se abrieron las puertas de donde ellos dos se encontraban discutiendo a lo que me levante de mi asiento encontrándome con la señorita Sonia, la cual me dijo que pasara a lo cual ice y milagrosamente no tropecé en el proceso, genial una meta personal.

Cuando entre pude darme cuenta de que era una oficina con muchos libros y un escritorio el cual atrás de este se encontraba un erizo de color azul y ojos verdes, me quede en shock era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al verlo y mi corazón se acelero y me empecé a poner más nerviosa y es que el solo se me quedaba mirando.

-Ella es Amy Rose- al escuchar a Sonia regrese a la realidad.

-¿Qué opinas?-

El no dijo nada, solo se me quedo mirando a lo cual empecé nuevamente a ponerme nerviosa. Pero al sentir que alguien me empujaba reaccione, se trataba de Sonia que al parecer quería llamar mi atención de una forma disimulada. Parpadeé varias veces y de repente comprendí.

-Bu… buue… buenas tardes señor te hedgehog- genial Amy que buena impresión distes, me regañe mentalmente.

-¿Y bien hermano qué opinas?- dijo Sonia.

Pero el no decía nada, solo me seguía mirando.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

-Con que Amy Rose- dijo Sonic y al instante me puse más nerviosa ya que me gusto como sonó mi nombre en sus labios. Yo solo asentí.

- ¿Qué dices Sonic?-

El silencio reino nuevamente.

Joder esto ya me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, y es que al parecer no pensaba darme una oportunidad. El silencio se apodero de la habitación. Pero al parecer yo era la única incomoda.

-¿Eres virgen?- lo pregunto como si hablara de cualquier cosa, yo solo abrí los ojos como platos y me puse aun mas roja, y es que a un era virgen pero no es algo de lo que le dices a cualquiera que te lo pregunte.

Sabía que tenía que responderle con algo pero cuando quería hablar me trababa.

-Por supuesto, pero conociéndote no durara mucho así- dijo Sonia con burla, yo me quede petrificada.

-Así que ¿Qué dices?-

Se tomo un momento para contestar.

-De acuerdo-

-Perfecto entonces me retiro- Dijo Sonia ala ves que se acercaba a la puerta.

-Por cierto, usen protección-Nuevamente se burlaba, y eso no ayudaba a mis nervios.

Después de eso cerró la puerta. Yo solo me quede quieta y mirando por donde avía salido la señorita Sonia. ¿En qué me había metido?.

-Con que virgen- me tense y es que cuando se había acercado tanto. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello, sentí como mi parte baja empezaba a acalorarse. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura, y por dios lo que sentí entre mis nalgas era enorme. No dije nada, estaba sorprendida de cómo estaban yendo las cosas, iba a perder mi virginidad.

De repente se alejo de mí y abrió la puerta, en ese momento pude verlo mejor, vestía una camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis de color rojo, se veía muy bien.

-sígueme- dijo a la vez que salía de la habitación. Yo solo lo seguí.

Pude apreciar mejor el departamento, era muy lujoso con varias habitaciones. Hasta que nos detuvimos en una.

-Esta será tu habitación- dijo a la vez que abría la puerta y me dejaba pasar primero.

Era una habitación muy grande y muy lujosa contaba con una cama tamaño matrimonial, al lado tenía una mesa de noche con su lámpara, un guardarropa, un escritorio, un gran espejo de cuerpo completo y una ventana donde estoy segura que se podría ver toda la ciudad. Me quede sorprendida.

-Pondré esto aquí- la voz de Sonic me llamo la atención y vi como dejaba mi maleta en el suelo y es que con lo que ha pasado me había olvidado de ella, no es que tuviera muchas cosas pero lo poco que tenia me gustaba.

-Gra… gracias- dije aun nerviosa.

De repente sentí sus labios presionados con los míos. Nuevamente me quede en shock y es que ese era mi primer beso, y se sentía muy bien, sentí como su lengua se coló en mi boca, yo intentaba regresarle el beso pero por ser mi primer beso supongo que lo asía muy torpemente.

Nuevamente volví a sentir ese gran bulto que tenía entre sus piernas pero esta vez en mi vientre, recordé lo que había pasado unos momentos antes y recordé como iba vestida. Solo llevaba una blusa color vino, una falda del mismo color y unas botas cafés que me quedaban algo grande, lo cual no sería nada difícil para el quitármelas.

Sentí como levantaba mi falda exponiendo mis braguitas, dejo mis labios para ver mejor mis bragas, yo estaba muy sonrojada y el parecía muy tranquilo, gemí al sentir como empezaba a acariciar mi sexo por encima de las bragas. No tarde en sentir algo cómodo en mi espalda y es que Sonic me había acostado en la cama aun sin dejar de acariciarme en esa zona tan intima para mí, la cual empezaba a humedecerse. Esto se estaba saliendo de control ni siquiera lo conocía y iba a entregarle mi virginidad.

Cuando le iba a pedir que se detuviera no pude ya que introdujo un dedo en mi intimidad y empezó a sacarlo y a meterlo. Yo solo empecé a gemir.

-Esto será un problema… eres muy estrecha- dijo a la vez que con su mano libre me quitaba la blusa de un solo movimiento dejando a la vista mis senos los cuales no llevaban un sujetador ya que no eran muy grandes. Quise cubrirme pero mis manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas ya que Sonic no dejaba de hacer eso con mi sexo al cual ya le había añadido dos dedos, además empezó a lamer uno de ellos y con su otra mano masajeaba el otro pecho, y una vez que termino de probarlo empezó con el otro.

Lo que sentí a continuación fue indescriptible, sentí como no podía mas y como me llenaba de un enorme placer acompañado de un gran cansancio. Respiraba muy agitadamente con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento Sonic saco sus dedos de mi interior, una vez que recupere el aliento sentí como mi falda y bragas eran retiradas de mi al igual que mis botas.

-Así está mejor- dijo Sonic a la vez que separaba mis piernas.

Nuevamente quede en shock al ver a Sonic ya desnudo y aun mas al ver el tamaño de su miembro, enserio pensaba que eso iba a caber en mi. En cuanto iba a decirle algo sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada y gemí por eso, sentí como su punta acariciaba mi entrada, apreté nuevamente las sabanas, eso se sentía muy bien pero podía sentir todo el grosor de su miembro y con facilidad podría decir que no entraría. Pero sentí como esas carisias de su miembro con mi entrada eran acompañadas con algo de presión asiendo que su gran miembro estuviera entrando, puse mis manos rápidamente en su pecho para pararlo.

Yo estaba muy asustada por el dolor que vendría pero al mismo tiempo quería sentir eso pero recordaba que nos acabábamos de conocer y el ya quería mi virginidad. Con tantos pensamientos volví a sentir como ponía más presión asiendo que su miembro se hundiera aun mas en mi, por inercia quite mis manos de su pecho, sentí como apretaba levemente mi clítoris y como eso hiso que su miembro entrara un poco más, sentía como mis fluidos cubrían la punta de su miembro.

Yo estaba muy excitada pero el tamaño de su miembro era mucho para mí, nuevamente sentí como volvía a introducir un poco mas su miembro, con mucha vergüenza abrí uno de mis ojos y vi como apenas su punta iba entrando y como mis fluidos lo envolvían, en cuanto entro completamente su punta metió la mitad de su pene de golpe rompiendo la barrera que por 15 años había mantenido mi inocencia. Yo respiraba muy agitadamente, Sonic aun no se movía lo cual agradecí ya que el dolor era muy fuerte. Poco apoco me fui calmando y mis manos se fueron destensando ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que mi mano estaba entrelazada con la de Sonic.

El al ver que me había calmado empezó a meter lo que faltaba de su miembro, cuando lo tuve completamente adentro me sentí muy bien fue una sensación muy extraña pero me gusto.

Sentía como mis paredes vaginales envolvían su enorme miembro. Pasado unos minutos Sonic empezó a moverse lentamente sacaba y metía su miembro, eso era el puto cielo, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos. De vez en cuando uníamos nuestros labios para besarnos, pero una vez que nos faltaba el aire nos separábamos y Sonic aumentaba la velocidad de las envestidas, la habitación se llenaba de gemidos tanto míos como los de él.

Nuevamente sentía como mi cuerpo se llenaba de un enorme placer y sentí como él sentía lo mismo que yo. Y de repente lo sentí pero esta vez sentí como algo caliente llenaba mi vientre.

-maldición- lo escuche algo molesto. Y sentí como su enorme pene me abandonaba y como algo tibio me caía en la cara, en mis pechos y en mi vientre.

Cuando mire a Sonic vi como tenía su miembro entre su mano y de este brotaba algo blanco y espeso que era lo mismo que me había caído.

-En fin, mañana te comprare la píldora- después de eso volvió a introducir su pene en mi esta vez de una sola vez. Yo apreté mis labios al sentirlo nuevamente dentro de mí. Vi como estiraba una de sus manos a la mesa de noche y de ahí sacaba unas toallitas las cual uso para limpiar mi rostro, pecho y vientre.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato mirándonos, de vez en cuando Sonic jugaba con una de mis púas, eso me gustaba, se que suena tonto, absurdo como quieran llamarlo pero no me importaba que lo acababa de conocer hace unas horas, pero me alegra haberle entregado mi virginidad.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí. El aun seguía dentro de mí pero no nos movíamos.

-Supongo que quieres descansar- hiso una pausa.

- Por ser tu primera vez sería lo mejor-

Yo asentí y es que estaba exhausta.

-Bien-

Sentí como su pene me abandonaba y rápidamente lo extrañe, abrí mis ojos para ver lo que Sonic aria, pero me relaje al ver que solo se acostaba a un lado de mi. Sonreí tontamente al tenerlo cerca de mí pero me avergoncé al tomar en cuenta que dormiríamos juntos, pero no me duro mucho la vergüenza ya que rápidamente me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y en cuanto recordé lo que había hecho la noche anterior me sonroje. Pero sabía que tenía que levantarme y empezar mis deberes como sirvienta. Solo esperaba no echarlo a perder, pero cuando quise levantarme un dolorcito en mi parte baja no me lo permitió, supuse que se debía a que ya no era virgen.

Sabía que uno de mis deberes como sirvienta era prepararle el desayuno a mi señor, así que cuando me ahorre de valor me voltee para levantar a Sonic y preguntarle que le gustaría de desayunar. Pero cuando voltee casi se me cae el corazón y es que Sonic no estaba. Rápidamente el miedo se apodero de mi, Qué tal si no le había gustado y por eso se despertó para no estar con migo, o que tal si solo tenía ganas y se desquito con migo, o que tal si quedo insatisfecho, mierda porque le dije que quería descansar, pudimos haberlo hecho una vez más.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales no detuve, y es que para mí si fue importante, ya que en cuanto lo vi supe que me había enamorado a primera vista, y le había entregado algo muy importante para mí. Pero recordé que yo era solo la sirvienta, aunque nunca la familia the hedgehog se había involucrado sexualmente con uno de mi familia, ya que nos respetábamos entre nosotros. Ese pensamiento me enfureció, ya que, qué tal si él era un imbécil que solo se aprovecho de mi, puse mis rodillas en mi pecho y me tape completamente con las cobijas, no sé si lloraba de tristeza o coraje, no sé si quería preguntarle si me utilizo o patearle las bolas.

Seguí en mi depresión un rato mas hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse, pero no me moví, solo espere haber que aria.

-Amy-

-¿Amy estas despierta?-

No imbécil duermo echa bolita. Quise responderle eso pero no quería hablarle, se que estaba siendo muy infantil pero no podía evitarlo.

Sentí como empezó a sacudirme con cuidado yo solo me aleje un poco.

-Vamos Amy ya sé que estas despierta-

No respondí.

-vamos Amy toma esto-

Maldito imbécil de seguro me estaba dando una escoba para que me pusiera a limpiar, como se atrevía a burlarse de esa forma después de lo que hicimos anoche, sé que soy la sirvienta pero me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido comprensible. Pero después de recapacitar me di cuenta que no podía reclamarle nada, así que limpie mis lagrimas y lo encare, pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver lo que tenia frente a mí y es que Sonic me había preparado el desayuno y me lo había traído a la cama.

No podía creerlo, se había tomado la molestia de prepararme el desayuno cosa que yo tenía que hacerle a él no al revés. Me senté en la cama y el puso una mesita con el desayuno. Se veía delicioso eran unos huevos con pan tostado, cereal, jugo y un vaso de agua.

-Por cierto tomate esto- dijo Sonic a la vez que me entregaba una pastilla.

No supe para que era y debió ver la duda en mi rostro ya que me respondió, que era porque anoche no aviamos usado protección.

Entonces recordé ese líquido blanco que Sonic había tirado en mí, y al tomar en cuenta que era eso me sonroje y me tome la pastilla sin mirarlo.

-gra… gracias- dije aun sin mirarlo y empezando a desayunar.

Después de un rato incomodo para mi Sonic rompió el silencio.

-por cierto he traído mas ya que he pensado en no usar condón cuando lo ágamos- dijo al aves que me enseñaba una bolsa llena de lo que parecía ser las cajas de las píldoras.

Yo me atragante por lo que había dicho. Así que quería repetirlo y no solo eso sin condón, y además parecía que había traído todas las de la farmacia.

-Lo sé son muy pocas pero ya le he dicho al encargado de la farmacia que encargue mas, y él me llamara cuando hayan llegado-

Me sonroje aun más, pero no dije nada solo termine de comer. Una vez que termine de comer Sonic me retiro la mesita y se coloco en sima de mí.

-¿que…que haces…?- dije a la vez que Sonic me recostaba.

-¿ya te viste? Me as traído duro desde que llegue- dijo ala vez que colocaba mi mano en su entrepierna.

Y es cuando me vi y es que no me había puesto nada aun seguía desnuda. No dije nada ya que Sonic empezó a besarme y a acariciarme.

-Amy necesito hundirme en ti-dijo a la vez que se desnudaba.

Una vez en posición me pidió permiso con la mirada a lo cual yo asentí con la cabeza.

En cuanto empezó a penetrarme yo me abrase a él. Una vez adentro se quedo quieto, supuse que esperaba a que me acostumbrara nuevamente. En lo que esperaba Sonic empezó a besarme y rápidamente su húmeda lengua entro a mi boca las cuales empezaron a moverse rápidamente. Poco apoco Sonic fue penetrándome hasta que las penetraciones se hicieron muy rápidas, ambos gemíamos de placer, y a beses cortábamos esos gemidos para besarnos.

Pero de repente escuchamos un ruido que más bien era una canción, se trataba de un celular, mas especifico el de Sonic, se separo de mis labios y maldijo bajito por la interrupción.

-diga- respondió Sonic sin dejar de penetrarme.

La voz de la persona que hablaba del otro lado llamo mi atención ya que se trataba de una chica. Eso me enfureció así que bese a Sonic para tener su atención, cosa que no era necesario ya que el no dejaba de penetrarme, el me correspondió al instante. Pero lo que dijo la voz del otro lado hiso que me separara de Sonic.

-Bebe quiero verte esta noche mis padres saldrán y quiero tenerte- no termino la frase ya que Sonic había tirado el celular. Tenía novia y se acostaba con migo.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
